Quantitative evaluation of research results is the foundation of much scientific research. The Biostatistics Core provides resources to assist in the planning, conduct and analysis of research in such a way that quantitative analyses are appropriate and illuminating. The core also assists in the dissemination of appropriate information both within and external to the Siteman Cancer Center (SCC). Services of the Biostatistics Core include: . Providing biostatistical and methodological review of all protocols submitted to the PRMC for full review. . Providing consultation during the design phase of protocols, including the selection of the appropriate study design, primary endpoints, sample size and statistical model. . Collaborating in the analysis of data collected for cancer-related protocols conducted by SCC members. The protocols range from analysis of large-scale outcomes research protocols to clinical trials to basic science data. . Consulting on the appropriate use of statistical models for all cancer-related studies conducted by SCC members. . Providing statistical and methodological review of all proposals submitted for SCC internal funding programs. . Providing statistical consultation to other SCC Cores with respect to their missions. Important links exit for the Health Behavior and Recruitment Core, the Clinical Trials Core, the Pharmacology Core, the Multiplexed Gene Analysis Core, the Small Animal Cancer Imaging Core and the Hereditary Cancer Core. . Providing informatics services in manipulation and merging of existing clinical electronic data sets. . Providing data entry systems to support the conduct of protocols requested by SCC investigators. . Providing access to the Barnes-Jewish Hospital cancer registry (maintained by Oncology Data Services) by means of a web-based interface for summary reports. . Providing web-based access to other SCC databases such as the PRMC registry of all cancer-related protocols. . Providing the infrastructure for the SCC website (http://www.siteman.wustl.edu/). . Providing consultation on the information systems technologies to be deployed by the SCC. . Providing email and other office automation resources to the SCC administrative unit. . Providing email list services to facilitate communication among members of SCC Programs and Focus Groups.